This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for forming timbers, for example, U.S. 2×4s, with rounded ends especially for use as web members (“webs”) for timber trusses, being particularly concerned with a method of and apparatus for cutting timbers to such length as may be called for, and cutting the ends of the sized (cut to length) timbers to rounded form.
As is well known, timber roof trusses, such as Fink, Howe and Queenpost timber trusses, comprise upper and lower timber chords with timber web members extending therebetween triangulating the space between the chords, the chords and web members (which may be simply termed “webs”) being constituted for example by 2×4 timbers fastened together at the panel points (the points where the webs intersect the chords) by nailing plates for example. In much of the timber truss construction in the past, the webs have been fabricated with each end cut off straight at the requisite angle for engagement of the respective end flush with the respective chord (i.e. mitered). This has entailed a great deal of sawing with the requirement for cutting at different angles and the problem of organizing the cut timbers according to the mitering angles. There has been a recent trend toward using timber webs with rounded ends instead of mitered ends, enabling the webs to be assembled in a truss extending at any of a wide range of angles with respect to a chord, in firm contact at a rounded end thereof with a chord. This has led to the desirability of manufacture of webs (e.g. 2×4s) with both ends rounded (i.e. of generally semi-circular conformation) at a relatively high rate of production and at relatively low cost for realization of savings in truss manufacture.